My Life as your friendly neighborhood Spiderman is hard, as expected
by Infinite Fiction Writer
Summary: When Hachiman is bitten by a mutated spider and he gains powers, how will he react. Will this loner find it in his heart to save people. Marvel, Senran kagura elements. Muilt uni crossover fanfic. Rating may change.


_**I Don't Own Anything I'm Just A Crazy Fan.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Change.**_

 _ **Chiba University Department of Bioengineering.**_

Hikigaya Hachiman was a second-year middle school student. Currently his class was taking a tour of the school in hopes of getting them excited to join the school when the time came. Hikigaya had little interest in science and math, he was more of a literature boy. Though he did think the lab they were in was impressive. Beakers and containers everywhere. It was blindly white inside the room. Inside of the containers there were several types of Bioengineered animals. Several unique fish. A few were glowing. Dozens of insects, but the most numerous were spiders. Hikigaya didn't mind the spiders as they were like him. Loners, that rarely interacted with others of their own species. He in fact had a spider that stayed in the corner of the room and the two had a sort of unspoken agreement. If they left each other be, they wouldn't bother one another. Plus, the spiders did eat the peskiest insects like mosquitoes and flies.

Another thing that he shared with the eight-legged creatures was the way people treated them based on looks. For Hikigaya his eyes he got from his father were not the most attractive thing in the world. In fact, many people found his dead fish eyes too creepy. He was ridicule and bullied because of them. Spiders were not in a better position. Most people screamed at the slight of one. Even though most spiders were more afraid of a giant human being rather than wanting to attack them. Like him they wanted to be left alone.

As the tour was continuing the current guide was talking about all the work they do here. How they were standing in a room where cutting edge research was being conducted. Several of the students were paying attention with immense curiosity. Others like Hachiman were not paying attention. The guide was going on and on about several boring things, while talking about very complex things that he didn't understand. She started to talk about how they got funding for this program, how the state didn't provide most of the funding. That came from the Osborn corps and the Stark foundation.

" _Stark? Tony Stark?"_ Hachiman had grown up in the age of super heroes. Several years back, Tony Stark had revealed himself to be the mysterious Iron Man and soon after that, many more special individuals began to appear around the world. Soon to combat this many organizations around the world were formed, Such as SHIELD, or the more famous Avengers.

Hachiman found these heroes to be interesting, but he didn't want any part of them. To him, they were awesome to see in action, but wherever they went, trouble was sure to follow. He was happy watching them from videos online.

"Hey HikiGERMa, what you up to?" A brown hair boy in his grade said.

"I'm minding my own business." Hachiman said as he tried to leave but was stopped by two additional boys blacking his path. That was when the first boy shoved Hachiman into a nearby lab stand where a few of the spider were held. The top lid of contained was slightly shifted now. Just as the boys were ready to give Hachiman a hard time, one of the college students in the room spotted him.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" The student said gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Oh ummm..." The three boys were silent, but Hachiman knew he had to act. He could let the boys get in trouble, but he knew this type of person. If they got in trouble, they would make Hachiman to be a snitch and his damaged reputation would be even worse. It was more troublesome than the satisfaction he would get from the boys getting in trouble.

"Sorry about that sir, we were just horsing around. We're just a little board, right guys?"

"Um right."

"Yeah! We're sorry." And with that Hachiman avoided his reputation getting more damaged. As the teacher scolded them for fooling around in such a place, Hachiman failed to notice a spider climbing on his neck. As the group moved onwards with the tour, a sharp sting shot out from his neck. Immediately Hachiman moved his hand back there as an automatic reflex. He felt a bump and a dull pain, but other than that, he was fine.

Since he wasn't on the floor kneeling in pain, he ignored the pain. The trip was relatively dull, and the bullies from earlier didn't bother him. He figured they got spooked. As they were riding back home Hachiman was starting to feel sick. He was dizzy, but he was able to tough it out. As he got off the bus, he headed towards the bike racks and made his way home.

 _ **A little later.**_

"I'm home!" Hachiman said as he entered the home. He was soon tackled by his younger sister. Komachi. The attack sent him towards the door he had just entered from.

"Welcome home Onii-chan!" The 11-year-old girl exclaimed as she jumped on her brother. "That got me a ton of Komachi points!" Hachiman gave a meek smile which immediately raised a few alarm bells in the little girl's head.

"Onii-chan?" Komachi asked in a worried tone.

"Ah, sorry, Onii-chan has a bad headache. "I think I'm gonna go lie down."

"Ok, if you need anything let me know. Yay! More Komachi points!" The little girl let out a small giggle that placed ease in the young man's heart. He made his way towards his one love, his soft bed. As soon he hit the bed, sleep took over his small frame and drifted off.

Hachiman awoke and checked his surroundings. He saw that it was about dawn. After checking the clock on his stand, he saw that he slept for almost 12 hours. He was still wearing the clothes from earlier and notice how bad they smelled now. He took off his shirt and began to strip when he took a quick glance at the mirror and then twisted his head back. Hachiman was not a physically active individual. He may go for a few runs every now and then, but he was not in any sort of sports club. So, the sight of well tone muscles was not something he imagined he have one day. They were not huge, but very well defined. As he inspected his body, he looked towards his wrists and notice something was off about them. There was an opening on them. He started to move his hand around and feel his hand trying to figure out what was with these were.

"What!?" Hachiman exclaimed as a string of web was launched from his wrist and attached itself to his monitor in the room. He was very carefully removing the webbing, but it was difficult given the strength of the material. While doing so he grabbed his phone and began to google where webs came from. He figured that he now had spinnerets and started wondering what else he could do. When he tried to drop his phone on his bed, he learned that it was stuck on his hand. After shaking his hand trying to drop the phone. He was forced to use his other hand to try and get the phone off. This gave him an idea. He planted one of his hands on the wall, then the other. This was how he learned he can now climb on walls.

He was now curious about all his new-found powers and changed into some sweats. He ran out in the early hours in the morning. After making it to a nearby park, Hachiman started off with a high jump and panicked at how high he was able to reach. This was followed up by the young teen heading toward a set of monkey arms beginning a set of pull-ups. 100 pull-ups later and he wasn't even tired.

Hachiman wanted to figure out what else his new powers could do, but that would have to wait. He could now see that the sun was up, and his corporate slaves of parents would be heading out soon. After arriving Hachiman entered through the front door and was met by his two parents who were more than a little surprised to see their son up so early.

"Hachi-kun, why are you up so early? Why were you outside? Are you feeling ok?" His mother began the barrage while his dad looked on with curiosity.

"Oh, I woke up pretty early, and felt a lot better. I didn't want to wake you guys up, so I went out for a walk to kill some time." The two parents looked at Hachiman with some doubt, but they didn't have the time for this.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Hachi-kun, but please don't do this again. Love you." Hachiman's mother planted a kiss on his cheek and went out the door. His father gave Hachiman a nod before he too left. He loved his parents, but they were unable to make much time for his sister and he when they were younger, due to work, and now their relationship wasn't the best. So long as his sister and he did good in school, that was enough for them.

With his parents gone he started his normal morning routine.

 _ **School.**_

On his way to his school, Hachiman was wondering what he should do about these new-found abilities. He was most definitely not the hero type. He hated talking to people, let alone go out of his way and risk his life to save them. Was there anyone he could tell this to. What would his parents think? If word got out about his powers would people be more isolated than before. No, the most likely thing that would happen is that he would be taken away by the government and experimented on. For the time being, Hachiman would keep this new-found ability to himself. Fighting crime was overrated.

"Ah, Hikigaya-kun, how are you this morning?" Hachiman looked towards the source of the voice and was met with the appearance of a very elderly man. Mr. Tachibana was a teacher who had passed the age of retirement long ago. He stayed as a teacher for the simple fact that he felt that his purpose in life was to teach the next generation. Over the past few months he had placed his attentions on Hachiman. Every morning without fail, Mr. Tachibana would try and start a conversation with Hachiman. Of course, he didn't want to seem rude. Not because he cared about social norms, no Mr. Tachibana was a genuinely nice man. He never had seen the man get upset before and always carried a smile on his face. He believed that most people just carried a fake face on themselves, but Mr. Tachibana was not like this. There was no acting with him, his smiles were real. If not, then Mr. Tachibana was the one-person Hachiman couldn't read.

"Good Morning Tachibana-Sensei." The second-year middle school boy replied.

"Heard there was a little rough housing on the trip yesterday. Are you well."

"Just some kids trying to kill their boredom."

"Hikigaya-kun, I know you are not a member of any clubs at the moment, would be so kind as to accompany this old man for afternoon." Tachibana said with that calm smile on his face. Normally Hikigaya would reject this type of offer, nothing could be the activities of the Go-Home club. Especially with his cute little sister at home, who hated being alone. But Mr. Tachibana was the one-person Hachiman could open up to, just a little bit.

"Ok, I'll go with you."

"I look forward to spending time with my favorite student." Hachiman nodded his head and headed towards his classroom. He entered the classroom with no one noticing him or greeting him. It appears the bullies from yesterday were caught up with something at the moment, so he didn't have to deal with them.

After another day of classes, Hachiman began to walk towards the teacher's office, inside he saw several teachers hard at work with all the assignments that needed to be graded. Mr. Tachibana looked towards the door and saw Hachiman waiting for him. While waiting, Hachiman messaged Komachi stating that he was gonna get home late because of a teacher.

"Ah, Hikigaya-kun, I'll be just a moment." Mr. Tachibana began to pack up his paper and headed out the door with Hachiman in tow. Once the two exited the building, Mr. Tachibana directed them towards the teacher's parking lot and he unlocked his car. Once inside the elderly teacher began to drive. Just then Hachiman was wondering if Tachibana was okay to drive. He was old, so his reflexes were not that great anymore.

"Relax Hikigaya-kun I am still quite the capable driver."

'Is he reading my mind?' The boy thought out-loud.

"No, but your body laughing is speaking loudly to me."

'That's terrifying!'

"Oh, come now, you yourself are quite able to do this. I've seen you while I teach your Math class. You have a good knack for reading others."

"I had to, it helps me avoid people."

"Which is why I've brought you with me. We're here." Tachibana parked the car and the two stepped out. They made their way toward the park nearby. Tachibana sat at the bench that oversaw the lake. He motions for the child to sit next to him. The two sat and stared for several minutes watching people walking by them.

"Tachibana-sensei, why did you bring me here?" Hachiman finally asked.

"Hikigaya-kun, why are you afraid to get close to people?" The old man started as he stared at the calm body of water.

"What are you-"

"Hikigaya-kun, what happened?" Tachibana said with a warm tone.

"I don't know when it started. As long as I can remember, I've been alone. All my years in the education system, I've always been a social outcast." Hikigaya began to talk about how he was always the laughing stock of the class. He may talk to a few people here and there, but he was not someone who had true friends. No one outside of his family was truly close to him. All attempts ended in more pain for the young man. Which is why at this point he stopped caring. He wanted people to leave him alone at this point, but his reputation was so bad, that he became the go to target. Hell, girls would confess to him as a punishment when they lost a game of rock paper scissor. He just wanted to be alone.

While he was telling Mr. Tachibana his experience, the elderly man saw sadness on his face. He placed a hand on Hachiman's shoulder and noticed that the child flinched at first. It took a few moments for Hachiman to stop tensing up, but once he seemed to relax a bit, Mr. Tachibana.

"Hikigaya-kun, you haven't been treated fairly. Children can be so cruel. Far crueler than they might think. You have a long road ahead of you. I know it won't be easy, but if you let me, I want to help you."

"Why?"

"In all my years of teaching, and there is quite a bit, I have helped several young youths in situation like yourself. Do you know why?"

"Because the school makes you? 'Got to make sure all the kids are friends and sing kumbaya with one another'." Hachiman said in a mocking tone which earned an unexpected laugh from the older man.

"Ah, I do enjoy spending time with students like you. You lot seem to have the best humor. Jokes aside, the reason I help students with social issues, is because they tend to have great potential. I've had the pleasure of voting for two of my former students as Diet members. I saw one become an astronaut. Many others became great member of society, and I think you might just be my greatest masterpiece. Only if you allow me." Again, that warmness to his face and his voice. Hachiman was at a loss for words, this person wanted to truly help him. All because of his want to help him. It wasn't pity this man was showing Hachiman, it was genuine human kindness. The real thing. Though all the years of torment had taken a great toll on the boy's heart and he wasn't sure if he was ready to accept help from his teacher.

"Hikigaya-kun, please, let me help you. A lesson my father taught me when I was a boy is that with great power comes great responsibility. I have chosen to guide the next generation and help the leaders of tomorrow with today. Please." Hachiman couldn't refuse.

"Ok, I'll do it."

"This makes me a happy man, Hikigaya-kun. Ah I know, here, why don't you get us some drinks to celebrate. My treat." Mr. Tachibana pulled out a 500-yen coin and handed it to his student. "Green tea for me please."

"Ok, I'll get myself some MAX coffee."

"My word, that is an incredibly sweet drink. Please tell me that you don't drink that every day?" Mr. Tachibana knew that daily consumption of such a drink was not healthy, but when he placed his hand over the child's shoulder, he felt that his shoulder muscle was incredibly developed. It appears that young Hikigaya took care of his body. Now to work on his social skills.

Hachiman walked to a nearby restroom where some vending machines were located. As he was selecting his drink, he noticed a man with short black hair and sunglasses. What was most notable about this man was his exposed sleeved had a dragon tattoo running down it. He saw this man was creeping towards a woman who was busy talking on the phone. As Hachiman was getting the drinks from the vending machine, he heard the woman shriek. That was when he saw the man running towards him. Hachiman did nothing as the man ran.

"Hey! My purse! Kid, why did you let him go?"

"You want a middle school to try and stop a fully-grown man who is possibly armed?" The woman groaned in frustration as she chased the man who stole her bag. Hachiman started to make his way towards the bench Mr. Tachibana was earlier and started to reflect on what just happened. He didn't know how strong he was, but he would have done something. He would ask Tachibana is what he did was right, but those thoughts were soon replaced with confusion as he saw a crowd of people surround the area near the bench. A high school girl with tears streaming down her eyes and panic in the crowd. He forced his way towards the inside of the crowd and immediately his unusual eyes open wide with he saw Tachibana bleeding on the floor.

"Hikigaya..." The elderly man said meekly, his eye no longer held the same warmth as before.

"Tachibana-sensei?!" Hachiman rushed towards the dying man and grabbed his hand.

"I'm...sorry..." Tachibana said as he held Hachiman's arm, but his grab was weak.

"Sensei, hold on please." As the tears began to come Tachibana's breathing stopped and the pool of blood reached Hachiman's legs.

"Sensei...SENSEI!" The hand in Hachiman's arm went limp as the emergency services crews arrived. A few police officers pulled off Hachiman and took him away from the scene.

 _ **Later that night.**_

Hachiman was sitting at the dinner table of his house with his parents next to him and his sister holding his hand. The two took an early leave from work today once they heard the news regarding their son. There were two police officers on the other side of the table asking Hachiman a slew of questions. Once they figured out that he wasn't near Mr. Tachibana at the time of his attack, they went to their last question. A witness had told the police a description of the man that stabbed the beloved teacher. When they showed the image to Hachiman his heart sank. It was the man that stole the woman's purse. After informing the police about his brief encounters and letting them know about the dragon tattoo on the man's left arm they left.

His parents were at a loss of what to do, so they let Hachiman be. Komachi came into his room and the two just laid on the bed together. Once it was getting late their mother told the best little sister in the world to go back to her room.

Komachi protested, but soon gave in. She kissed her brother on the cheek before she left allowing Hachiman to be alone with his thoughts. Mr. Tachibana, death was his fault. He could have tried something, but because of his inactions, Tachibana, was dead. He kept tossing and turning in his bed as his mind raced with what he could have done. At some point sleep overtook the boy, but even then, his mind replayed the scene of his failure over and over again.

 _ **The next day, late evening.**_

There was a very somber atmosphere at Hachiman's school the following day. News spread quick about the beloved teacher's fate and the whole school felt off. This only reinforced the feeling of guilt within Hachiman. It was now late in the afternoon. After yesterday, his parents wanted him home as soon as he could, but they didn't say anything about going out after coming home.

After removing his uniform and dressing in black jeans and a bland black hoodie, he left the house. The young teen was inside of a store looking at a few manga magazines that he had no intention of buy, but he did buy a can of MAX coffee.

"Welcome!" The sole store clerk said as a new customer came in. Hachiman decided it was time to leave the store and get back home to Komachi. As he was making his way towards the exit he noticed the man at the register and the world seemed to stop. On his wrist was the same dragon tattoo.

Without being noticed, thanks to his Hiki-stealth he moved towards the back of the store and waited. Once the man left the store, Hachiman reached the register and placed down a cheap pair of sunglasses, along with a black color surgical mask. Assuming nothing, the cashier rang his up and the last of Hachiman's allowance vanished. As soon as he was out of the store he began to scale up a wall and looked around for the man from the rooftops. He saw him and began to follow the man. It was at this time that Hachiman learned he could easily jump between the distances of buildings.

 ** _Half an hour later._**

As he watched the suspect soon came across another person. Even at the large amount of distance, Hachiman was able to see clearly what the man was doing. The other man was currently trying not to panic, but he was now being threatened with a knife. The young teen was not about to not take any action.

'Not again.' Hachiman thought as he aimed for the knife and fired. However, he missed and instead stuck the man's forearm.

"What the hell?!" The man looked and saw a person wearing all black and covering his face, stuck to the side of the building.

"What sort of freak show are you? Get this off of me!" The man tried to pull off the webbing, but it was incredibly strong. Hachiman used this chance to jump down.

'Now pull and get him on the floor.' Hachiman thought to himself, but when he pulled, instead of making the man fall to the floor as he planned, Hachiman flung the adult across the street. He hit the floor as Hachiman's let go of the web from surprise.

'Oh hell, how strong am I?' Hachiman wondered in amazement of his own strength. It was at this moment; the man being mugged ran away in terror. While Hachiman watched the man run, he started to get a bad feeling in his head. It was at this moment he ducked and avoid a swing from the stabber, who picked up a wooden plank. After missing, the criminal swung his body again, but to Hachiman, the man was moving incredibly slow. He was able to easily dodge the second and third strike, before he launched a counter punch. The punch sent the man back several feet and would have continued, had he not hit a light pole. To Hachiman's surprise, the man got up and began running.

"Stop!" Hachiman shouted as he chased the man, but as soon as the man got to the cross section of the street a woman on a scooter just arrived and pressed down on her brakes to avoid hitting the criminal, but this crook used this chance to force the woman off the bike. He climbed on and revved the scooter.

"NO!" Hachiman jumped towards the crook, but even after jumping more than 20 meters, he failed to catch the man.

'If I don't catch him, he'll hurt someone else. Think Hachiman!' The young teen thought as he tried to brainstorm a solution. Only one thing came to mind and he didn't like the plan. He jumped on a nearby building and climbed his way towards the top. He could see the scooter getting farther away, his window of opportunity was closing. He had one option.

"Okay, Hachiman, you can do this." The teen fired a web at a building across the street and felt it connect. He started to test the line and it felt strong. With a silent mental wish of good luck, the teen stepped forward and jumped.

"AAAAHHHHH!" The boy screamed as he swung down the building, but instead of falling painfully towards the ground, he was heading in the direction of the criminal. As his first swing was reaching its peak, he fired another web from his other arm, but letting go of his first. The sensation was weird to say the least, yet it felt so natural to him. Like riding a bike, but several swings in, Hachiman realized something. A bike has breaks, he does not. However, he had a different priority.

The criminal was cutting through traffic and running several lights." With doubts in his mind, Hachiman came down from above and slammed into the crook. His plan was to plant an epic punch, but that didn't work, due to him panicking at the last second. To his shock again, Hachiman was fine. He barely felt the fall. But that was when he noticed the scooter was heading for a group of people who were watching in curiosity. Acting on ionstinct he fired a web that latched onto the renegade scooter and pulled it before it could hurt the bystanders. Quickly turning his head and seeing the crook begin to move, Hachiman closed the distance before the man could get up, he punched him in the face. The criminal was out cold. Hachiman swore on his life that he saw a small amount of sparks when he punched the crook, but now was not the time nor the place for that as he looked around.

It was at this moment that Hachiman realized that he was surrounded by a lot of people, several of which had phones out. Staying was not in his best interest, so he jumped up and swung away. Hachiman kept swinging towards his house till he ran out of tall buildings, and crash landed in someone's flower bed. After running the rest of the way home, he was able to sneak in. It was only about 10 at night and his parents weren't home yet. Thank god they were corporate slaves. When he got inside, he quickly changed into his pajamas, while hiding the mask and sunglasses. It was at this time Komachi barraged in his room. Hachiman was scared at first, but that melted away when he saw the young girl crying.

"Ba-Baka! Gomi Onii-chan! Where were you?!" Komachi slammed herself into her brother's chest. After yesterday, she was very worried for her brother's safety.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm okay. I was just getting a drink and reading manga at the convenience store. I lost track of time. I'm sorry."

"Baka..." Komachi said softly as she buried her head into his surprisingly hard chest. The two laid in the best and the older brother did his best to comfort the younger sister. As Komachi slept in her brother's arms, Hachiman began to replay the events of tonight again in his head repeatedly. All while Tachibana's words rang in his head. He knew he had to use these powers, to make a better world. Not for himself, but for all those around him. Hikigaya Hachiman was limited in what he could do, but not his alter ego; who was not limited. But what should he name him the teen wonder.

'Spider-man? I think that could work.' Hachiman soon allowed sleep to take over his body.

End of Chapter.

 **Author Note: So, this has been an idea I've had for a few weeks now and was preventing me from writing my other stories. So, I gave into my desire and wore this. Not sure how to categorize this cause it's a multi crossover series. Might make a second chapter, but for now this is it. Till next time?**


End file.
